


Killing Demons

by Ferrane



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Akame, Leone, Erza and Mira meet Team RWBY in the world of Remnant.They have no idea what's in store for them.





	1. Summary

Summary:  
Akame and Leone wish upon a star, and in a world devoid of hope - that. Is. Everything.  
Landing in a world of Magic – Earthland – they are left stranded where they find two women, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss, who are stranded in their own way.  
Pulled by strands of scarlet and silver, the four women are then shoved into the world of Remnant in which they discover, along with team RWBY, that everything they had ever known, was at risk and that the sting of a new hurts more than they thought.

Through aches both mental and physical, eight teenagers must find their ways to salvation.

file:///C:/Users/ferri/Documents/Killing%20Demons%20Cover%20new.pdf


	2. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akame and Leone make a wish.

Akame sat on the branches of the oak tree, comfortably hiding in its leaves. Tatsumi was...dead. For so long she had seen death, and she had learned to, continue. But it hurt, it hurt so much. She had no idea who was alive, and whilst, she had no chance with Tatsumi (Mine and Esdeath made sure of that) that didn't stop the dull ache of her heart. Akame, for one moment, allowed her eyes to close, allowed the world to slip away, to lower her senses, and pretend everything was alright. The water that fell from the tree in the process, salty nourishment to the dirt below, as Akame allowed her emotions to show. A sob ripping through her throat, through her body - she allowed herself to fall. Hoping, just hoping, that the pain in her bleeding heart would subside if only for an instant. When arms enclosed around her, she let herself slip away. Let the warmth seep into her body, and let the fear melt away.

\-------

Leone had managed to stumble her way to a vacant room in an inn the following dreary hours after the battle. Chelsea, Lubbock, Mine, Susanoo, everyone. Leone hated that she was still breathing. She had seen the enemy, seen how so many of them were brainwashed, twisted, warped since birth. Instead of hate, she had been overcome with nothing but pity for them all. Now, Leone was lost. She felt, empty, bare...and without Lionel...weak. 

Not long after recovering, she had set out to travel, using her natural ability to hunt and protect. Her wounds, as a result, reopening multiple times over. Leone had travelled longer than she was aware, and it had been longer than she was aware when the final war had taken place. She had walked to a forest in the middle of nowhere, where she had seen a familiar face. Akame. 

Leone was about to call out to her, when her friend slipped from the branch she was sitting on. Leone rushed forward, reaching out her arms and encircling it around Akame's childish form. Akame snuggled closer into Leone, Leone smiling at the unconscious action. "I have you".

\----------

Akame awoke to a warm feeling all around her. Dazedly looking at her form, she saw that she was being held in someone’s arms, a woollen blanket pulled around the both of them. A fire was blazing in front of them, making the blonde strands of the stranger luminate in the glowing light. Looking up, Akame saw that it wasn't a stranger at all (which, now that she thought about it, made complete sense as she hadn't attempted to raise her guard once more in the slightest).

"Hey, Akame." Leone grinned down at her, her dimples glowing in the firelight. 

"Hey." Akame looked back at her, a small smile on her face. "What are you-"

"Don't know. Just staggering through a forest until I found you falling from a tree. And as to where we are, no idea. How long it's been?" Leone pushed a strand free from Akame's face and behind her ear, "No idea. Sorry."

"Alright." Akame nodded in reply, grateful that Leone made it so she hadn't the need to speak more. Akame glanced towards the fire once more, watching the strands of flames lick at the darkness of the night sky. Shaking her head, Akame looked back at Leone who was watching the stars.

"Do you ever, wish for a second chance?"

Akame thought it over. Yes. It was an obvious answer. She wanted a second chance, of course. She just knew she didn't deserve it.

"I wish for a second chance at life."

Akame looked towards Leone in surprise, who was already staring back at her, their eyes locked together. The crackling fire beside them, the shooting stars above them, and the water that meandered through the forest not far off in a freshwater stream. 

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Leone laughed loudly, as though it were obvious, "wish for a second chance. I want to have it with you."

Akame smiled gently, hearing what she was too proud to say, hidden in her words, 'I don't want to be alone.' "I wish…for a second chance at life."

\----------

Leone awoke the next day feeling, misplaced. It was an odd description she knew, but it had felt right. Akame was still in her arms but the world around them felt, different, off.

"It's thrumming with untapped energy."

Akame's voice startled Leone – so she had been awake? Leone wondered for how long, but quickly put that off to the side, they had more pressing matters.

Letting go of the girl, Leone stood up and made her way to the edge of the forest, the edge that was much closer than she had remembered. In fact, she couldn't hear the stream that she was sure was there before. Turning to Akame, she saw the confusion and apprehension she felt mirrored in her eyes, her expression otherwise blank.

"Who's there?!" A voice called out. Akame reached for her sword, sheathed, that had been resting on the ground near where they had slept (where Leone had left it). The voice was feminine, but hard, strong, confident. It set both women on edge. It was the voice of a warrior.

"Please come out. We won't hurt you." This voice was different, softer, kinder, more maternal. At least that's what Leone felt a motherly voice would sound like – she didn't have much experience in that matter. "We sensed you. Are you a friend?"

"Or a foe?" The first voice spoke again, somehow managing to slip poison into three simple words. Akame moved to withdraw her sword, but Leone held out her arm, halting her movements. 

"Friend!" Leone shouted back, watching as the bushes around them moved for a moment as silence reigned, before two feminine figures walked out from the opposing side.

Whilst one smiled, the other glowered, giving off contradictory kindness and hostility.

"If you're truly friendly, then why is that one of you is about to un-sheave her sword?" The woman with scarlet red hair, and a rigid posture, which Leone recognised as the first voice questioned.

"It's her time of month." Leone replied with a smirk, Akame immediately faltering in her movements, her sword clicking back in place, as she almost tripped over her feet at the sudden comment.

"So, she's paranoid?" The scarlet haired woman continued. "And you're comedy relief?"

"Spot on Scarlet."

"My name is Erza."

The woman on the right with snowy white hair with almost silver strands intertwined, giggled airily. "Erza Scarlet is her full name. So, you were half right." The other woman – Erza – blushed red like her hair at the information her companion gave but her complaints were futile as Snow White pretended not to hear them.

"I'm Leone. No last name. And yours, Snow White?" Leone smirked slightly at the woman who giggled and blushed at the nickname, Erza seething at her side.

"Mirajane Strauss. Please, call me Mira." She walked forward, extending a hand.

Leone smiled, genuinely at the politeness, and walked forward whilst extending her won, meeting Mira half way. Erza walked forward holding out her hand and Leone shook her also, ignoring the way Erza said 'pleasure' in a way that said 'die'.

Behind them there was a growl and then a crash. Erza and Mira both became alert, before relaxing completely with looks that said they had seen this situation before.

Akame sat with both hands rubbing her growling stomach, her sword waiting at her side, as she looked up at both women with pleading, hungry eyes.

Mira giggled once more, moving forward (Leone thought, oddly enough, that this woman giggled too much, but she figured that was her own paranoia coming into play. Not everyone had a dark side). "And what's you name little one?"

Around this point was when Leone began to pay attention to their ages. She was 26, and, by the looks of it, so were Erza and Mira. Akame was 19 now (although she looked 14-16), which made her the youngest of the four. Speaking of which, Akame just sat staring at Mira.

"Sorry." Leone apologised on Akame's behalf, walking back to her and squatting with her back to Akame's front. Akame easily hopped on, using her sheathed sword as a way of hooking around Leone without having to hold her waist with her arms only. "This is Akame. Like me, no last name."

Mira smiled, turning to Erza and gesturing for all three to follow her out of the woods. "It's nice to meet the both of you. I hope we can help."


	3. The Other Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Mira make a wish.

Erza had never seen someone scoff so much down at once in her entire life (and that was saying something because she knew Natsu). Akame, the little girl who still refused to speak, sat on a bench with all of Mira’s best food piled on a table. Leone, her blonde companion, wouldn’t stop talking and was currently telling Mira about who knows what after explaining how they had ended up here in the first place (they had no idea. So helpful). Other guild members were staring in awe, others in disgust and some just in curiosity-

“Excuse me.” Akame, the silent black-haired girl who had yet to let her sword out of her sight, finally spoke, interrupting Erza’s train of thought. “But the forest you found us in, what was it called?”

Erza raised an eyebrow but answered nonetheless. “Sasayaki Forest”.

Akame, paused in her eating, humming to herself. “Naishoubanashi Forest”.

“What?”

Akame turned to fully look at Erza, catching the attention of Leone, Mira and a few eavesdroppers. “Sasayaki Forest, Naishoubanashi Forest. The names are too similar. Or rather, they’re the exact same place, that simple exist in different planes of existence.”

“You’re from another world.” Erza said, making it clear to everyone where Akame was going with this.

“Really?!” Lucy (a busty blonde) and Lisanna (Mira’s thought to originally be dead little sister) asked in excitement, joining the table.

“My name’s Lucy, Celestial Wizard.” ‘Because they’ll definitely know what that means’ Erza thought to herself.

“I’m Lisanna, Mira’s little sis. I lived in another world for a short while.”

Akame nodded to them both, smiling slightly at their excitement. “Any idea how we got here?”

“Well,” Lisanna hummed to herself thoughtfully, “A few others and I travelled via a magical portal but I’m guessing it isn’t the same for you all. We would’ve sensed the shift in magic.”

“Ooh, I know!” Lucy smiled. “Levy, come here a sec!”

Levy, who was hugging Pantherlily as Gajeel held her book for her, left the two males, taking her book, and walked over. Cana, who had been listening by the bar, decided to follow also.

“What is it Lu?”

“Leone, Akame. This is Levy and this is Cana.”

“Nice to meet you.” Both Leone and Akame replied.

“Lev, you remember the stories about the Whispering Forest, right?”

Levy fiddled slightly with her glasses, “the one’s about where if you whisper your truest desires there, they will come true?”

Lucy smiled brightly at her BFF, “that’s the one!” Turning back to the visitors in Fairy Tail’s guild hall, she shone with glee. “So, what did you wish for?”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit personal Lucy?” Mira interrupted with a slight frown. “Whatever it was they’d been through, it has too have not been pleasant for them to have ended up in an alternate world.” Mira’s eyes flickered to Akame’s sword, signifying to Erza that she wasn’t the only one who had been feeling the immense power radiating from the blade from the very beginning.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about that.” Lucy apologised, bowing a little before each of them.

“Well, whatever it was”, Cana spoke up, throwing five cards on the table. “It isn’t over yet. There are more gateways open. They weren’t the only ones out there wishing.”

On the clear side of the table were the five cards Cana had thrown. The Knight. The Demon. The Sword. The Animal. And the number 2.

Erza was a little confused. Was she the knight or the sword? She supposed knight since she wore armour and Akame had been holding her sword the entire time. No matter how much darkness radiated from the blade, Erza knew Mira’s darkness ran deeper, into her very blood – she was the demon. Which left, Leone, as the animal. She supposed that did make sense if her name held any indication. Perhaps Leone possessed some sort of animal, feline, abilities. Thing was, she had no clue what the two was meant to indicate. As for the other four cards however, if Erza could figure it out then so could others. She could feel their eyes on her back, waiting for an answer.

\---------

The morning before, Mira had woken to panicked banging on her door. She had shot out of bed, alert, and had cautiously made her way to the source of the noise. Through the various colour stained glass she could make out all too familiar red strands. Sighing, she opened the door, bracing herself to catch the hurried and sobbing ball of Erza that had become an almost daily occurrence in her life since Crime Sorcière had been publicly legalised and magic council recommended for specialised jobs (the number of s-class jobs on Fairy Tail’s guild board had begun to drop as a result).  So, yeah, Mira expected this.

Erza immediately latched onto Mira with a grip that could be considered deadly if it weren’t for her being rather strong herself despite her dainty appearance. Closing the door skilfully with her left leg and locking it with the little telekinesis she had mastered, she wound her hand through scarlet locks as she placed a kiss on the owner’s head.

Mira hummed a peaceful tune for Erza, allowing both of them to dissolve to the floor. Mira was both guilty and glad that Elfman was never there when Erza came to her crying (he would spout misguided nonsense about being a man. Erza was also smart enough to avoid him even when in distraught) and that Lisanna either stayed out of it or helped set up movies and ice-cream depending on the point of Erza’s state. See, for the past 7 months Mira had been memorising the four stages Erza would go through. The honeymoon phase, when Jellal was lovey-dovey. The shocked phase – when Jellal would inevitably break up with her because he ‘walked a different path’. The sobbing mess phase – Erza was basically dazed and confused whilst crying out of her left eye (the novelty of Jellal being able to make her tear up in both eyes having worn off long ago) as she clung to Mira. And, lastly, the ‘should I or should I not get back together with him?’ stage (Mira had started saying should not after the first two months but was ignored each time.) She hated stage 4 the most, because, in her opinion, Erza always chose wrong. After that, it was simply ‘wash, rinse, repeat’.

Mira waited patiently until Erza’s heaviest of sobs subsided, before she looked down at the beautiful red-head in her arms who stared up at her with a teary eye.

“His next mission…it’s too difficult to take me on. It lasts an entire month.”

Mira wanted to point out the obvious – Erza was stronger than Jellal. If anything, Jellal was the one who would find the mission too hard. But Mira didn't say this, it wasn't what Erza needed nor wanted to hear. “What would you like to do with me instead?”

Ezra pulled away slightly. “I’m sorry, Mira. I've been treating you like a second option, expecting you to just lick my wounds. I've just been a burden, haven’t I?”

Mira smiled, standing up and pulling Erza up with her, “never think like that. You are not and never will be a burden. You are worth every second of my time.”

Erza leaned into Mira once more, placing her lips near her neck and whispering a sweet thank you. Mira tried hard to suppress the giddy feeling rising in her chest. She needed to support her friend, not capitalise on her misery (not that it hadn’t crossed her mind before; especially the nights where they would end up in the same bed, Erza's chest rising and falling under the moonlight streaming through the window. Her red hair fanning around her on the white pillow and her red lips bloody against her white skin. She was so beautiful. So amazing. And Mira was such a useless lesbian.).

“Can we go somewhere?” Erza asked out of the blue (or was that just because Mira was staring?)

Mira shook herself out of her daydream, “anywhere you want.”

\------

Mira and Erza had ended up taking a leisurely stroll in Sasayaki Forest. They walked far in, towards the oasis they knew hid at its core, laying down on the blanket that Lisanna had gotten them and Mira placed the picnic basket Lisanna had also prepared between them.

“Tell me about it.” Mira said, turning on her side to look at her best friend and formal rival who was looking dreamily at the clouds, no doubt trying to see if she can spot anything that will make her happy.

“He's always trying to protect me. So much so that it feels like he’s trying to suffocate me in bubble wrap. I…love him. But…”

Mira reassuringly, asking her silently to continue. Erza turned away from the clouds above, mimicking Mira’s position.

“There's something missing. It's almost like…” Erza pauses, unsure where she's going with this. She finds her words moments later but what feels like an eternity for both women. “…it isn't real. A, fairy tale.”

Both women laughed at Erza’s ill-timed joke.

“If it doesn’t feel right,” Mira reached out, taking one of Erza’s hands in her own, her thumb gently caressing the palm, “then don’t try to force it.”

Erza smiled gratefully, her attention then taken by something else. Reaching out with her unoccupied hand, Erza picked a dandelion from a patch that wasn’t growing too far off from where they had chosen to lay. She brought it between them, smiling. “Make a wish. Whisper it so I don’t hear.”

Mira smiled, closing her eyes and whispering, _“I wish for Erza’s happiness, even if it can’t be with me.”_

The two women stayed there all night; eventually relocating to the secret cave behind the waterfall that they had long since claimed as their own; decorated with a bookshelf of various genres to one side, a dining table and two chairs located towards the centre, a large king sized bed towards the back and a fluffy off-white carpet on the cave floor to name the least.

It was in the morning as they were heading for the guild that they had stumbled across the other-worldly visitors.

\------

Erza smiled to herself despite the stares, happiness radiating through her with the memory.

_“I wish for Mira to find happiness, because she always makes me happy.”_


	4. Questions

Akame liked the guild they had found themselves in – Fairy Tail. It was, lively. It reminded her of the good days of Night Raid, the ones that made her smile, made her feel at home. But Fairy Tail, it loved to be generous and loud and lively. All who got close found themselves sucked into their happiness. They had allowed both Akame and Leone to stay with Mirajane, a beautiful and smiling woman who had gladly agreed to take them in. Originally, they had arrangements to stay at the Fairy Hills; the girls’ dorm for Fairy Tail guild members; however, Erza suggested otherwise as many of them were annoyingly curious so they would never have a moment’s peace. Mira had immediately offered, explaining that herself and her siblings had two spare rooms and an extra suite that they could use for as long as they needed.

Akame loved this place: white walls, extra fluffy beds and mountains upon mountains of food. They had a lot of food to give and were very happy sharing it, although Elfman (Mira’s brother) was constantly shouting about how she ate like a man. Akame had to pause in her eating too many times for her own liking to hold Leone back from smashing a fist into his face.

“Come on, talk to big sis, tell her what’s wrong.” Leone spoke up from across the room they were currently in, the one Akame was meant to stay in, lounging on the plush bed covers with her eye closed to the light.

“What’s wrong?” Akame stood up from the desk she sat at, moving to the double bed that Leone was relaxing on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Akame looked at Leone who hadn’t yet opened her eyes, her arms behind her head. “There are so many things that are wrong.”

Leone peered one eye open, looking the girl before her over. “At least we’re together.”

Akame smiled slightly before she shoved at Leone’s legs. “Get. This is my room.”

Leone laughed, standing. Reaching out her hand, she ruffled Akame’s hair. Akame attempted to bat her hand away. “I’m right next door. If you need me.”

Akame placed a hand on her head, feeling the ghost of Leone’s touch as the older woman walked out the room with a skip in her step. Smiling, Akame placed her sword under her covers before lying on top of the white sheets. They felt, looked, odd against Akame’s skin. Ashen hair and ashen and bloody clothing. She felt as though the colours of her clothing might actually rub off on the sheets with the distasteful appearance. Feeling tears reach her eyes, Akame’s turned on her side, burying her face in the pillows.

\------

Leone rested her tired form against Akame’s door, listening to her friend’s sorrow with shadowed eyes. The shadow of who they were, still clear for anyone to see.

“This way. I’d like to speak to you privately for a moment.” Mira’s voice wafted through the corridor to Leone’s ears, gently and reassuring. Looking towards the white-haired woman, Leone decided to follow her.

They arrived in her room, a table and three chairs set beneath a window and across from a bed. Mira gestured for Leone to take a seat on one of the chairs.

“What did you want to know?” Leone asked, getting straight to the point.

“How much death have you faced?” Mira asked bluntly, pouring a tea into two fine china teacups and placing one before Leone, the other before herself as she took a seat across from her.

Leone looked her over. Mira was the one who had reprimanded the blonde from before for asking personal questions insensitively.

As if reading her mind, Mira smiled, continuing, “10 questions each.”

Leone thought it over, looking down at the green swirling liquid in the cup, before smiling wryly as she looked back up to Mira. “It’s stained my ledger. And you?”

Humming, Mira nodded, accepting easily that Leone had killed before, then she replied. “I…think it’s normal.”

Leone understood the deeper meaning behind that. To see death as normal, truly, means that you have to had seen many, especially close deaths. “Why are you helping us?”

Mira giggled, shaking her head. “My turn. Is Akame all you have left?”

“Yes.” Leone sipped at her teas, watching the woman before her warily who had twinkling blue eyes. “Same question as before.”

“We like to help. Fairy Tail, we bring happiness and hope and…family, to those we need it. Personally though, Akame reminds me of Erza.” Mira laughed, eyes twinkling further. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. “Akame’s sword, why do I feel such intense darkness radiating from it? I hear screams of agony.”

This surprised Leone, after all, only Akame was supposed to be able to hear the screams. Thinking over her reply and next question carefully, Leone spoke, cautious not to give too much away. “Souls live inside. Why can you hear them? What is your association with the dead?”

“That’s too questions, but I’ll answer nonetheless.” Mira sipped at her own tea, looking out towards the dark night beyond the glass, as though it offered her comfort. Leone figured that was most likely the case. “I’m guessing; I can hear them because I too have souls living within me. I takeover demon lives, I have their blood running through my veins. I am a demon.”

The blonde could tell that Mira was being genuine, although perhaps demons in this world were actually angels because Leone had seen true demons, and Mira was nothing like that. “By choice?”

“No.” Mira replied solemnly, giving Leone her full attention once more. “My three questions. What age are the both of you? What were the wishes you made? Were you aware this would happen whilst you were making them?”

“She’s 19, I’m 26. We both wished…for second chances. And, no, we didn’t know this would happen.” Leone frowned to herself before shaking her head, turning back to the woman patiently waiting. “What were your wishes?”

“My own was for, Erza’s happiness.” She says Erza’s name like it’s a prayer, as though she yearns for Erza to say her name in the same way. Leone knows then. Knows how Mira feels and feels a wave of pity towards her. Mira senses it and continues, hoping to change the subject. “I don’t know Erza’s. When did you first kill someone?”

“Too early to really remember.” But Leone doesn’t let her previous thought go to waste. “What does Erza mean to you?”

Mira sighs, finishing her tea and Leone follows suit. “She’s…everything. But you can’t tell her that.”

Leone laughs, grinning at the white-haired woman. “I expect nothing we’ve said to be shared.”

Mirajane smiles also, understanding, as she giggles, realising it was a stupid and unnecessary thought. “What is Akame to you?”

Leone considers it fully before she speaks. Akame’s is now all she has left. “By best friend. All the family I have left.”

Mira smiles, reaching out her hand to place it atop Leone’s gently, comfortingly. “Not anymore.”

Leone gives her a thankful smile, before she too feels herself shaking her head, dismissing the thoughts that attempt to cloud her mind. “Number eight. How do we get home?”

Frowning sympathetically, Mira shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid, I don’t know the answer to that.”

Leone nodded in understanding. “Do you think you can help us?” She was hopeful for assistance. Honestly, Leone had no idea what she was doing, and she doubted Akame did either, any help was a godsend.

“Of course, we’ll all help. The question is though, do you really want to go home?” Mira released Leone’s hand, standing and collecting both cups to rest them once more on her desk beside the teapot. Mira knew Leone would need time to think this over, she didn’t expect an answer.

Leone was puzzled. Of course, she wanted to go home, it was…her home, right? But, Akame was here with her, and everyone else was dead. So, what would she be going back to? “I don’t…I don’t know.”

“I think I’ll save my last question for later.” Mira gave her a knowing smile.

“…As will I.” Leone stood, smiling and thankful. Mira was already helping.


	5. The New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true beginning of their journey, starts, NOW.

Erza walked to the guild the next day knowing that Mira along with the two otherworldly visitors, Leone and Akame, would already be there. It was hours before opening time, Mira’s key to the guild having been used to allow them in early.

Walking through the large doors, she found the three women she expected along with Freed and Levy. She glanced to Mira with a raised eyebrow, the woman having been the only one who noticed her quiet entrance. Mira smiled, waving her hand to acknowledge Erza and to also announce her presence to the others. It worked, the others greeting Erza as Mira finally replied to her silent question. “They offered to help. If anyone has the vast knowledge to be able to figure it out, well, it’s Levy and Freed.”

Erza smiled in agreement, moving to take a seat beside Akame who was munching on cookies. Akame glanced at Erza before holding out a cookie to her. Erza laughed lightly, accepting the offered treat. “Thank you.”

Akame smiled as she nodded then went back to munching.

Erza nibbled the white chocolate chip cookie, turning back to the others. “Have you made any advancements?

“Afraid not.” Levy replied first, “We went off what we already know from Edolas. A gateway across spacetime was opened. This time, it’s different. The portal this time has to have been completely subdued by a shield of sorts that doesn’t work off any magical energy for us to have not sensed it.”

“In addition,” Freed continued Levy’s sentence, “the other world must have some sort of non-consensual link across the dimensions into this world. We already know it was The Whispering Forest, or the Forest of Whispers in their world that the link originates from. What we don’t know is how the link was established, or rather, who established it.”

“Why is who established it important?” Erza asked, letting Mira eat at the last of her cookie; the woman having leaned over to attempt to steal the rest throughout Freed and Levy’s explanation.

“It’s their magic.” Levy continued, answering Erza once more. “More than likely, if we want to reopen the portal, we either need to destroy the source or find the user who is the only one who can open it.”

“I’m guessing you don’t know how to find the person responsible or the source, correct?” Leone said, gulping down her beer easily.

Freed nodded. “Correct, that is the issue.”

Erza hummed, thoughtful wondering if it were really worth it. If she was reading this right, neither Akame nor Leone actually wanted to return. Perhaps, they themselves didn’t even realise it. That or they were in denial. Anyways, what Cana had said before. _“It isn’t other yet. There are more gateways open. They weren’t the only ones wishing.”_ She was referring to Erza and Mira’s wishes, no doubt about that. But, if wishing led Akame and Leone into another world, what did that mean for them. Erza had wished for Mira’s happiness, so, unless Mira had wished for them to go somewhere else, it made no sense for them too to be relocated. Akame and Leone had wished for a second chance, that required a world where no one knew them – that made sense. So, in terms of happiness, did this mean that Mira’s happiness laid in another world with someone else? Cana had implied that it wasn’t over, the portal jumping wasn’t over, the gateways were not yet closed. _Gateways_. There was more than one.

“What is it?” Mira questioned in her knowing way, telling Erza she already guessed as to what she was thinking.

“There’s more than one.” Erza sat up straight, realisation dawning. “Cana said gateways. Not just a single gateway leading to one world. But more, multiple, leading to who knows where. Perhaps even one that leads back.”

Levy shook her head, “even if there are more-”

“Not if.” Mira interrupted Levy. “Cana said it through her magic. She’s never wrong and she definitely wouldn’t make a mistake like that.”

“Yes, I understand that.” Levy said, closing her book over, her finger still on the page, “It’s just that the chances of the gateway you find leading back, if not the one you came through, is 43%. Technically, you could therefore travel through multiple portals until you find the right one but; you have no idea how many that exist are currently open; whether the one you are looking for is, more than likely, closed; and how that would affect a human body.”

“Our bodies can take it.” Leone spoke with determination, a fierce fire beginning to stoke behind her eyes.

“No, they can’t.” Freed immediately shot down any ideas they had relating to that course of action. “Are you even aware of what space-time is? It’s a solitary place where time isn’t present, nor is gravity or light. The very idea of being there without having been born in the zone in the first place is preposterous. It will rip you, limb from limb, killing you from the inside and out simultaneously. Just traveling through portals causes confusion and a loss of power. To go through various gateways again and again could get you trapped, powerless, in space-time.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Leone growled, sounding animalistic with the promise of ripping Freed’s limbs off.

“Find the source of the portal you came through. We already know it originated from The Whispering Forest.” Freed replied a little shakily, oddly reminded of Mira in her demon form in that moment. Whilst, many would have loved the thought of Mirajane Strauss straddling their lap, it was a memory that haunted him to this day, especially but not limited to in his sleep.

 “So, we’re going there right now, aren’t we?” Akame said, standing up eagerly.

Silence reigned for a moment as all of the room’s inhabitants shared silent looks. Should they?

“Yes.” Leone broke the silence, standing also, “We’re going. Whether or not you decide to go with us.”

Mira laughed, standing up also. “Alright. It’s decided. The four of us: we’re going to The Whispering Forest.”

“The four of us?” Erza raised an eyebrow, looking at Mira like she was crazy, already knowing she was the fourth person Mira was including.

“Well, yeah.” Mira laughed again, as though it were obvious. “We made wishes too Erza. The story isn’t over. If anything, it’s just beginning.”

Erza sighed, standing. “You’ve been hanging out with Natsu too much lately.”

Mira punched Erza’s shoulder playfully, “hey, that’s mean. The boy is just trying to master transformation. Let me help him.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.” Erza, acting resigned, followed Mira who was already leading the others outside. Glancing back at Freed and Levy, smiling in thanks, she then murmured, more to herself than anything, “I feel like I’m going to regret this.”

\------

All four of them walked to the forest, reaching the spot where Leone and Akame were found with ease.

“Where are we aiming for? Their spot or ours.” Erza asked, wrapping an arm around Mira’s shoulder.

Mira hummed thoughtfully, leaning slightly into her touch before she caught herself, pulling back. “Theirs. Here is fine.”

Erza gave her an odd look, confused. “Alright. It’s just, isn’t our spot the better option? Magical energy brought from familiarity remember?”

“Yes.” Mira nodded in agreement, “however it will probably just open a gateway brought by our wishes instead of theirs.”

“Still.” Leone interrupted. “Our gateway is closed, remember? Who knows, yours might be the answer.”

Akame smiled, her sword now strapped to her back, “I say we give it a try. I’ll try anything to get back. They’re buried there. I promised to make it up to them.”

“That’s why you want to go back.” Erza surmised simply.

Leone turned to Mira, willing to finally answer the question Mira had asked the night before. She finally knew. “My life began there. It was a pitiful existence with so many horrible memories but also…so many good ones, my family. I can’t remember them. I’ll lose all my memories in the end. I need to be there, to remember. Or they’ll all truly be gone.”

All three women turned to look at Leone, confused. “What do you mean?” Akame asked.

Leone shook her head with a wry smile, “I’ll tell you one day, I promise. But for now, we need to get home.” Turning to Mira and Erza, “So?”

Mira spoke with conviction, knowing what is was like to lose memories and the reason as to why. She would do everything in her power to get them home. “Let’s go.”

Erza smiled, looking at each woman in turn who all now stood staring at her, waiting for her decision. Her eyes last landing on Akame, she felt great pain and strength battling within her for control, so similar to her own sorrowful soul. Removing her arm from Mira’s shoulder; dragging her hand down her arm, until she reached Mira’s hand and took it in her own; she stepped closer to the other women, pulling Mira to do the same. She already knew her answer. Jellal would have to wait, and she hoped that Natsu and Gray wouldn’t destroy the guild in her absence. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

The bright white light that engulfed both women wasn’t unexpected but nonetheless, still surprising.

\-----

Akame woke last, clutching at her sword, wary of her surroundings. Leone and Erza were stretching, Mira surveying their surroundings.

As Akame stood, a loud, unnatural roar was heard somewhere close to them. All four women stood, ready for a fight.

“Erza, pass me a sword, would you? I can’t seem to focus my power.” Mira spoke, holding out her hand to Erza, her eyes still focused on where the roar had come from.

“I feel…weak.” Leone said, distaste at her own words.

Akame looked to Erza, seeing her struggling to summon up anything.

“I can’t.” Everyone stopped, finally taking each other in.

Erza, Mira, Leone and even Akame; looked much younger. They were all…sixteen?!

They couldn’t ponder on this long before a great beast came out from the dense forestry, a white and red mask on its fast contrasting against its mainly black body. Erza and Akame jumped forward, being the only two with weapons, as Leone and Mira reluctantly fell back.

Before anything could happen, a blade swung straight through the creature, slicing it into nothingness.

In front of them stood a red hooded figure, a scythe poised at her side, no blood or residue to be seen on the silver, shining blade. The figure turned, and grinned. A red-haired girl, younger than them all both in their current bodies and their originals.

“Nice to meet you all! Glad I came in time. Weiss wanted to scout the area first.”

“Which we still should have done.” A girl walked from the trees, a rapier being sheathed and what seemed like a tiara on her snow-white hair. “How did you all end up here?”

The four women shared a look, both Akame and Leone sheaving their swords as the red headed girl (Little Red Riding Hood?) twirled her scythe around to her back. “And, where is here exactly?”

“I’m not doing this.” The white-haired girl shook her head, turning to the red head beside her. “Bring them to the school. I’ll inform the others and Headmaster Ozpin in advance. Oh and, be careful.”

The red head saluted to which the white haired rolled her eyes. After she had disappeared once more, Little Red focussed back onto the four of them. “Ignore her. She’s always like that. You’re in The Whispering Forest, and, by the looks of it, you’re not from around here.” She stepped forward; her scythe somehow retracting into what seemed an ordinary rectangular box; and held out her hand to Erza. “You can trust red-heads.”

“Right.” Erza replied, unsurely, “and you are?”

The girl giggled, “oh sorry! I’m Ruby. Ruby Rose. It’s nice to meet yah!”

\-----

Throughout three different worlds a shift was finally felt; as the fate of all three; was finally intertwined, for better or for worse, till death do them part.


	6. Welcome to Beacon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at Beacon and get settled in.

Mira was in complete awe of the place they were taken to, the flying vehicle they were in to take them there a seemingly odd mix of tech and ancient materials. The building they saw now mimicked that design. Large white, stone archways bordered the long walkway from the vehicle to the castle in the background. Pools of water were spotted around each pillar and grass encircling them. Lampposts styled as antique lanterns lined the stone walkway; not currently lit as it was still day. The castle at the end of the path had multiple turrets, some spiked and some curved, with large stylish windows and bridges leading to other areas. People stared at the five women as they walked, or rather, the four strangers. The people around them were young, teenagers really; carrying bags and books and weapons. Akame felt a shiver run up her spine, was this a place to train assassins?

“Welcome to Beacon Academy. The only place in Vale to go if you want to become a huntsman or huntress!” Ruby explained with enthusiasm, giving a little twirl. “I’ll be taking you to the headmaster’s office where you can meet Headmaster Ozpin. If there’s anyone who can help you it’s him!”

'Does this girl only speak with exclamation marks?' Mira thought, before choosing her next words carefully. “Don’t be silly. You’re helping us right now. Thank you.”

Ruby stopped and turned to Mira, the 16-year-old seeming extremely kind wearing a white sundress with violet gloves and a dark purple belt at her waist with a golden buckle. Purple flats with white straps and a gold band in her hair. Ruby was honestly stunned for a moment, she was…beautiful, and extremely kind and polite to boot. Of course; so busy admiring the girl with snow white, almost silvery hair and crystal blue eyes and adorable, baby pink dimples; she didn’t see the slight smirks her other three companions shared, or to notice when the white-haired girl from before and an elderly but young (wait what?) man both approaching her.

“Ruby, stop drooling and pay attention.” The white-haired girl spoke up haughtily, looking down on the girl before her.

Ruby blushed, wiping at the literal drool on her chin with her sleeve that she frankly hadn’t even noticed. “Sorry, Weiss.”

An appreciative whistle came from behind them. A brightly golden-haired woman; probably the same if not more gifted in the upper course of her body as Lucy; stepped forward, her hair untamed and her outfit slightly revealing…everywhere. She smirked, stepping closer to Mira. “Hey beautiful, the name’s Yang. What about you, Snow White?”

Mira smiled kindly, “Mirajane, although I prefer Mira.”

“A beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.” Yang winked, and then was promptly pulled back by her orange scarf.

The culprit was another girl, dressed in black and white, what seemed like a whip at her hip and a large black bow on her head. “Ignore her. My name is Blake Belladonna. Weiss Schnee,” She pointed at the tiara wearing white haired girl, “Ruby Rose, as I’m sure she should’ve told you.” The ‘should’ve’ part making it clear that Ruby sometimes forgot her manners. “Yang Xiao Long. She isn’t worth remembering.” She gestured to Yang who yelled in defiance. “And this, is Headmaster Ozpin.”

“Thank you for that, Miss Belladonna.” The man – Ozpin – and Blake nodded to one another. “Miss Schnee has informed me that you four are lost, am I correct?”

“Not quite.” Erza replied for them all. “My name is Erza Scarlet and right now, the four of us are simply just trying to unlock our powers.”

That was a lie. Leone, Akame, Mira and Erza hadn’t discussed this before hand but the three others were smart enough not to protest and to just trust Erza for this one. However, Ozpin seemed to be able to see right through them.

“Intriguing. Would the four of you please follow me? Team RWBY, I thank you all for your assistance.”

\------

Ozpin listened to the four relay their story, that they were from another world, or rather worlds. They had introduced themselves officially once they had taken the long elevator ride up to his office. He could already tell that they weren’t used to the world they were in. Erza Scarlet, the red-haired girl, wore a blue skirt and a white blouse with a blue ribbon tying the collar, black boots on her feet – she looked the most normal. Mirajane Strauss had obviously had practise manipulating others with her beauty and supposed kind heart but Ozpin could sense a deep darkness within her. More alarming was the darkness he sensed from Akame Night. Her sword seemed to wish death upon all that looked at it, a black school girl’s uniform with a red ribbon tie and black boots all she wore, matching her noir hair. Leone Gaea was a cat faunas with clothes almost as revealing as Miss Xiao Long’s. A black tube top, detachable sleeves and a cream scarf wrapped around her neck. She had violet eyes that told him she had seen maybe as many deaths as he had – maybe even caused some.

All in all, these girls were dangerous, but with so much untapped potential. With the horrors they had likely faced, he wondered how they had made it this far without their semblances unlocked. Maybe, in exchange for helping them, they could help them. Maybe even find a way to break his damned curse.

“I’ll help you all in any way I can, however, for you to have full access to academy resources, well; first, you’re going to have to attend.”

Miss Scarlet, Miss Strauss, Miss Night and Miss Gaea both shared looks with one another. Miss Gaea was the first to speak. “You have got to be kidding me?”

Ozpin laughed at the various expressions ranging between annoyance, suspicion and understanding.

This was going to be fun.

\------

Mira walked beside Weiss with a smile. She liked this girl. She was rather understanding and kind. They hadn’t needed to explain anything to her, she had simply taken them at their word when they had walked out with uniforms in their arms and a dorm key.

“This is your room; you can customise it to best suit each of you. In the morning, just head to the dining hall I showed you and from there we can take you round to your classes.” Weiss smiled and then paused in her retreat. “Did you receive scrolls with your timetables?”

“Oh!” Mira reached between the pile of clothes to pull out the mobile device Ozpin had supplied them all. “Yes, he did. He informed us that we have one class exception.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking at Mira’s scroll to see what she meant. Akame, Leone and Erza walked through into the dorm, leaving the white-haired girls to talk.

“Oh, you’re right.” Weiss pointed to the ‘Semblance understanding’ class listed under 1st period every day. “You have this instead of weapon maintenance. And…same thing instead of combat 5th. Looks like you’re all being excused from practical things for the foreseeable future.”

“Is that normal?” Mira questioned with the tilt of her head.

For just a second, Weiss thought that Mira reminded her of her elder sister except with her bangs tied up. Which was strange. “Not even slightly. Are you aiming to fit in?”

“As much as possible.” Mira sighed in relief, glad she didn’t have to tell Weiss anything, the girl just understood.

“You might want to take down your bangs then, it’s an immediate eye-catcher. Although, your natural beauty might mean people will see you even if you don’t want them to.” Weiss giggled, stopped, coughed and blushed. “And, um. The faunas friend? Tell her to not do anything insane. People don’t take too kindly to them I’m afraid. And ah, the other two should leave their swords in their room during classes. You don’t need your uniform for dining, but, manners. We’ve had one too many food fights.”

Mira laughed, “I know what that’s like. My family back home did the same all the time.”

Laughing along, Weiss placed one hand on a hip, tilting her head to the side so that her ponytail fell down the side of her shoulder. “You’re pretty cool. I hope to see you around.”

“Same here. Thank you, Weiss” Mira, smiled in thanks, genuinely intrigued by this girl, and by the looks of it, Weiss was just as intrigued in her.

“Need help again, just call, alright? I put my number in your scroll.”

\------

“Kinda plain.” Leone said at first sight of their room. A window to the back, two wardrobes, left and right of the room. Four beds lined in the centre with a small table to each. To the left of the room was also a door most likely leading o a bathroom. Leone walked to the bed centre left and flopped down, stretching out her limbs.

Akame sat down to her right, leaning the sword on the floor against the bed. She took out the device Ozpin had given them all – a scroll, that’s what he had called it – and began scrolling through it (suddenly that name made sense).

Erza walked to either wardrobe, inspecting them (like every inch) and then to the bathroom – inspecting it also. She then looked under each bed, ignoring the raised eyebrows from her new comrades and then, finally, chose a bed. She took the one centre right, beside Leone, and sat down gently. Unsheathing the sword, she began polishing it with a cloth she had found somewhere.

Mira walked in then, smiling happily and walking towards the closet at the right of the room, hanging up her uniform to the furthest right before sitting on the other end of Erza’s bed.

Leone sat up, understanding that they were about to have an important conversation.

“We came here with the clothes on our backs, two swords, and powerless.” Mira, crossed one leg over the other, crossing her arms also as she garnered a serious expression. “Unless Erza can access her storage that means we need to go shopping asap.”

“Storage?” Akame questioned, a little confused as she put her scroll on her table.

“My magical power.” Erza replied, sheathing her sword and resting it against her bed in a style similar to Akame’s.

Leone raised an eyebrow. “That like Teigu power?”

Mira and Erza shared a confused look, unable to answer.

“Yes.” Akame answered, surprisingly. “Levy explained this. Our source was Teigu; theirs is magical power and, I’m guessing in this world, Semblances. Although we won’t know for certain until we ask Ozpin.”

Erza considered this for a moment. Her power had worked in Edolas after she had readjusted it to fit the level of magic in Edolas’ atmosphere. Perhaps, it was the same concept here. Holding out a hand, she concentrated as much as she could, focussing on pulling out a dagger she had bought with Mira a while back. A bright white light appeared, the blade flickering in and out of existence. Erza focussed harder, needing to get it.

Mira placed an encouraging hand gently on Erza’s forearm. “You can do this.”

Smiling, Erza watched as the blade solidified in her hand. Looking to the others, she smirked, something akin to solving the answer to world peace flaring in her eyes. “Remember what you can do, with or without objects. Remember the feeling, grasp it, and don’t let go.”

Mira smirked, holding out her own arm and in a purple puff of smoke, her arm came back different, transformed. Claws attached to what looked like a red and black gloved that slipped perfectly onto her arm, or rather – became her arm.

Akame looked down at her sword, focussing as she unsheathed it, trying to feel the power that normally emanated from it. And she felt it. Felt it seep into her body, fuel her entire spirit, give her unbelievable energy as encouraging shouts drew from the blade. Including the voice of Kurome.

Leone looked at herself in the mirror on Erza and Mira’s wardrobe, seeing the feline eyes and sharp canines that so resembled the form Lionelle had altered her body into. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists, and felt as the power flowed into her body – waves of energy pulsating throughout her form. She could feel her golden aura returning, dangerous and murderous. Snapping her eyes open, the golden in them more dazzling than usual, she saw all three other women with auras surrounding them. All three of them just as dangerous as hers was. Erza’s bloody red, Mira’s dark purple and Akame’s an all-encompassing black.

Smirking, Leone spoke. “This is going to be fun.”


	7. Meet the Protagonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the other main characters and getting ready for training.

The next day, the four women dressed in the clothes Erza had brought out of her storage. Erza had never been happier that she kept spare clothes for all her teammates. Wendy’s clothes fit Akame well (expected really) whereas Leone wore Lucy’s and Mira and herself wore some of her own.

Akame was dressed in a black blouse with a green tie, a dark blue skirt, short white socks and black flats. Leone wore a white button up shirt, yellow shorts with brown ankle boots and Erza’s brown leather jacket. Mira wore a pink dress that reached her upper thighs, white low-heeled shoes and a white denim jacket. Erza wore a red shirt with the top buttons undone; a short black skirt, white socks and black flats. Mira had taken Weiss’ advice from the day before and had untied her bangs, allowing it to fall into her left eye. Erza’s hair had been pulled into a low ponytail and Leone and Akame had just left their own hair down.

“We ready?!” Leone asked her companions enthusiastically.

They all gave nods of approval, allowing Leone to open the door in excitement and almost skip toward the dining hall. Erza left last, taking a last look to make sure Akame’s sword was still there, before locking their dorm.

“Hey guys!” Ruby’s voice called out from behind them and they turned just in time to see the red head dash towards them with incredible speed, leaving roses in her wake. She bolted at Leone, jumping at her.

Her teammates immediately yelled at Ruby, thinking she had just knocked Leone over; however, they were surprised to see Leone laughing as she held Ruby off the ground by the hood of her cloak, Ruby’s feet dangling in the air as they continued to attempt to run.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, scoffing. “Really Ruby? You can’t just run at someone. You’re our leader and therefore you represent our team. Don’t disgrace it.”

“Oh, come on.” Yang laughed as she walked towards them, honestly looking rather cool, “lay off my lil’ sis.”

“Little sister?” Leone queried, looking between Yang and Ruby perplexed.

Yang laughed, deftly taking Ruby by the hood and plucking her from Leone’s grip, setting her back on her feet. “Half-sisters.” She smirked, leaning an arm on Ruby’s shoulder. “But she’s my everything.”

“She’s adorable.” Mira smiled, placing a hand on Ruby’s head and ruffling it. 

Ruby blushed, looking up at Mira with adoration. 

“No. Bad Ruby. No falling for the new pretty lady.” Yang scolded her sister, pulling her away from Mirajane. Ruby blushing impossibly harder as a result.

She attempted to squirm her way out of her sister's arms, “I can't help it! She's so beautiful!”

Mira simply giggled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear with a slight blush.

Ezra rolled her eyes, knowing that Mira was purposefully messing with the girl. Mira was too used to admirers (open, secretive and stalkerish) and had long since perfected her bashful and grateful act that kept her fans and admirers happy. It was honestly sad how many people fell for the innocent facade.

Leone laughed heartily, “that makes more sense! No offence to you Ruby, but you are sort of lacking where it counts!”

“I hope you aren’t our team leader.” Akame said, glaring at Leone as she clutched her chest, personally offended (Ruby and Weiss were doing the same).

“Oh, chill Akame. You know you don’t count. You’re too scary to piss off.” Leone rubbed a hand against Akame’s head, making the dark-haired girl swat at the hand in an attempt to get Leone to stop.

“Leone, stop.” Mira spoke up. “We have things to focus on remember?” 

“Uhm…?”

“Forget it. Let’s just get breakfast and prepare for the day, shall we?”

“Yes mum.” Leone groaned, mocking Mira for her motherly behaviour.   
The glare that Mira shot Leone made all present (and some students loitering in the corridors) flinch; Blake and Leone almost jumping into the air as all of their feline instincts told them to flee from the soon to be crime scene. Erza, who was used to Mira’s glares, wondered why she had flinched. Did reverting back to their teenage forms, bring back some of those past reflexes?

Weiss was in awe of Mira, and after shaking off her hesitation, walked to Mira’s side with a smile. Mira immediately reciprocated the smile, walking off with Weiss to the hall. 

The remaining team members left behind shook off their own fear and hesitation and followed the white-haired women at a distance – both Leone and Yang having gone silent.

Mira was surprised to find the hall was almost the same size of Fairy Tail’s entire guild hall. The sleek, modernised design of the hall made the rather simple, ordinary school lunch layout seem expensive and fit for royalty.

Leone and Akame immediately followed Yang and Ruby as they went to the line. Erza approached the two girls. “Mira, I’ll get us something.”

Mira smiled in thanks at Erza as she headed off with Blake who had agreed to do the same for Weiss.

“Over here!” A masculine and excited voice yelled from the front table. 

Weiss led Mira to the source. “Hey Pyrrha.” She greeted, ignoring the blond male who had called them over. “Mind if we do introductions when all teams arrive?”

“Of course not. It’s the most logical.” Replied the red-head – Pyrrha.

Weiss sat one seat down from Pyrrha, to the left; Mira taking a seat to Weiss’ left. It didn’t take long for the others to arrive; Erza taking a seat across from Mira and placing a tray in front of her. Ruby sat in-between Pyrrha and Weiss, Blake across from her and Yang sitting down to her right.  Akame sat beside Erza; Leone across from Akame, beside Mira.

“Akame Night, nice to meet you.” Akame began the wave of introductions, traveling up her side of the table.

“Erza Scarlet, a pleasure.”

“You already know me, Yang Xiao Long, best brawler the academy’s ever seen!”

“Blake Belladonna,” Blake nodded.

“Nora Valkyrie. Nice to meet yah ladies! I know we’ll get along really well.”

“Lie Ren. Ren is my preference.”

The blond boy from before, sitting across from Ren spoke next. “Jaune Arc. What’s up?” Like Joan of Arc?

“Pyrrha Nikos. It’s nice to meet you all.” Pyrrha pointed at Jaune, Nora and Ren. “We’re team JNPR and Jaune is our team leader.” Those at the head of the table opted to ignore the looks of disbelief mirrored on Akame, Leone, Erza and Mira’s faces.

“Ruby Rose, the youngest. Sadly.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being the youngest, Ruby. I’m Weiss Schnee.” Gesturing at Yang, Blake and Ruby, “team RWBY, Ruby is our leader.”

Mira rose an eyebrow, wandering if Ozpin purposefully chose ill-suited members to be team leaders. 

“Mirajane Strauss. But I prefer Mira.”

“Leone Gaea. Lion faunus and all around badass!”

“Now that we’ve finished getting acquainted; how about you show us a semblance?” Jaune questioned.

“Jaune.” Pyrrha scolded, “you can’t make them do that.”

“Yeah, leave it a surprise! That way, when we best them in combat they can’t argue.” Yang smirked triumphantly at the idea. 

“They don’t have combat classes yet.” Weiss said, stopping Yang from imagining it any further. 

Yang looked at the four new students, confused. “You don’t?”

“No,” Mira giggled. “We don’t even have a team name or even a leader yet.” 

7 people at the table gave the new group shocked looks.   
What even?

\------

After eating breakfast that consisted of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, waffles, coffee, tea and various other things; Akame, Leone, Erza and Mira were heading to their first class being led there by team RWBY. Showing them the spare music room.

Team RWBY left as they entered.

“Welcome, to semblance understanding.” A woman with blonde hair done up in a bun greeted, “I am Professor Goodwitch and I will be helping you understand the basics of this world by request of Headmaster Ozpin. Now sit.” She said, whipping a riding crop(?!) against her desk with a sharp crack that made all present wince.

They hurried to take the four only seats in the room, right at the front; sitting in this order: Erza, Mira, Akame and then Leone from the window (left side).

“All professors are aware of your current predicament so feel free to go to any of them for advice. Today we’ll start by simply figuring out what your semblances can do and naming your team.” Prof. Goodwitch gestured to Erza with her riding crop. “Miss Scarlet, if you’ll please start.”

Erza stood, holding out her hand and summoning her favourite sword, her katana which belonged to her samurai/bandage clothing. 

Prof. Goodwitch paused, staring wide-eyed at the sword that had appeared into Erza’s hand.

“That’s...rare. Is that all you can do?”   
“No. Clothing also.” Erza smiled, the next words she spoke being a necessary lie, “although I don’t have any armour.”

“Alright.” Goodwitch nodded, taking her at her word. “Miss Strauss?”

Mira nodded, standing and allowing her power to flow through her body. After a while, a white light appeared and, after it dimmed, a light brown fox with white bangs and a fuzzy brown and white tail, stood on the desk. “Hello.”

Goodwitch stared at Mira, unsure how to react, before she just sighed. “That’s new. Almost like magic, really. Anyway, next, Miss Night?”

Akame shook her head sadly, “I can’t do much without my sword.”

“We’ll need to fix that.” Goodwitch said, a slight frown on her face, “Miss Gaea?”

Leone sighed, “my power relies on hand to hand combat.”

Goodwitch hums. “I don’t think you’ll need these special timetables in three days. That should be long enough. At that point you will be able to take part in the live exhibition match next week.”

Leone laughed happily, “can’t wait!” 

“Oh, and Headmaster Ozpin has already chosen your team. Team MALE. Mirajane Strauss. You are the leader.”

“Definitely not.” Mira immediately protested. “To both the name and leadership.”

“Well the other name we came up with was MEAL. And, you can’t deny your leadership role. Trust in your team to show you why you deserve it.” All four open their mouths in protest, Goodwitch raising a hand and silencing them quickly. “Team MEAL it is then. Now, follow me.”

All four girls stood, following the female professor down the long hallways, past multiple classrooms: weapon maintenance perhaps?

Goodwitch nodded towards one room 4 down from the one they were in named, Active Combat “Next week you will start attending that class. I believe, team JNPR has that same class.” She led them to a large door left of another corridor. “Arena 4. This one is almost always empty so you can use it for practice as long as you have these passes.” She handed them each a white plastic card, with a green and black stripe on it. 

Goodwitch swiped her own card at the keypad, gesturing for each of them to do the same. The doorway opened for one person at a time, closing behind each person. 

Once they had all entered, they saw there was a red mat that took up most of the floor, doors that led out most likely leading to changing rooms and 5 rows of seats on 3 sides. There was also a giant cube that had multiple black screens, hanging from the ceiling.

“Cool.” Leone whistled appreciatively as she saw the arena.

Goodwitch turned to Akame, “Miss Night, go through those doors and choose a weapon for now.” 

Akame followed her instructions, walking towards the door Professor Goodwitch had pointed out. The teacher then turned to Erza and Leone. “Take positions on the mat. I want to see what you both can do. Miss Strauss, you’ll be versing Miss Night next so pay attention.” 

Erza and Leone walked onto the red mat as Goodwitch stood near the entrance, umpiring. Mira took a seat on one of the front rows, Akame joining her a short while later with a katana.

“Now then. Without further ado, let the match: begin!”


	8. Fight to Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team MEAL must prove their worth through the only true means of measurement: fighting.

Leone moved into action rapidly, rushing straight for Erza in an attempt to catch her off guard. Fist raised, Leone moved to punch Erza in the head, the redhead easily parrying. Leone swept at Erza’s leg, missing – just as she’d expected – and jerked her leg up to aim for Erza’s head once more. Erza caught Leone’s leg, sending a hard punch spiralling into the faunus’ gut with her other hand. Leone took the hit gracefully, sending a kick to Erza's knee with the same leg that was formally caught in an iron grip. Erza jumped back immediately, dodging the punch that was coming for her head once again.

She prepared to move again, only to pause in her steps, staring at Leone's gut. There seemed to be steam emanating from it, sizzling. Erza decided to wait it out to see what would happen, carefully surveying the scene before her.

“Impressive, right?” Leone smiled smugly, cracking her neck from side to side, “been able to do that since I got Lionelle.” 

“Your Teigu?”

“Yeah, cool right?”

Erza chuckled, resting her right foot forward as she lowered herself towards the ground; sword flat and pointed towards Leone, “yeah. I have something pretty cool too.”

Leone smirked, knocking her arms together – to form an ‘x’ – twice, “bring it.”

Face going blank, Erza charged at Leone, raising her sword to swing down upon Leone’s head. Leone saw it, moving to block with one hand, keeping her other near her stomach – Erza vanished, suddenly appearing behind Leone, sword swinging towards her back. Leone jumped into the air, flipping onto one hand and vaulting away. She raised her arms to block Erza’s next incoming attack as she landed on her feet, barely managing to stop the fast strike. And then she felt herself being weighed down; her body being forced to the ground.

“What the-” Leone cut herself off as a sword was pointed at her neck. 

Erza smiled, removing the sword and the red magic circle beneath Leone. “Gravity magic,” she said, by way of explanation. “This match wasn’t entirely fair to you. It’s obvious, unlike me, that you don’t have your usual equipment. You kept using your arms to block parts of your body rather than dodging completely, choosing to rely on your regeneration. Unwise.”

“Miss Scarlet is correct,” Professor Goodwitch added, clapping her hands as she stepped forwards. “But well done nonetheless, both of you. Although I didn't see very much, I can already see great potential. I see why Professor Ozpin felt it necessary to enrol you both. Take this opportunity to reflect. Miss Night and Miss Strauss,” she paused, turning to the two girls sitting in the stands, “you’re up next.” 

Erza reached out an arm to Leone who took it with a grin. The two girls walked to the stands, Leone high-fiving Akame in the progress.

Mira and Akame stood at the centre of the arena, squaring off. Akame had taken a katana from the backroom that had a red and white sheath that seemed to fit her perfectly. 

“Are you both ready?” Professor Goodwitch asked the two as they prepared themselves, putting themselves in a defensive mind-set.

“Yes,” Mira replied with an easy smile. Akame nodded, withdrawing the katana from its sheath attached to her belt. 

Professor Goodwitch stepped away from the arena, “then you may proceed.”

Mira launched first, transforming into a leopard with white bangs, she lunged at Akame. Akame dodged the vicious bite aimed at her right forearm with ease. She then brought her sword down onto Mira’s head. Mirajane transformed once more, the purple smoke temporarily obscuring Akame’s vision. But it was enough. Mira had vanished once the smoke cleared, until Akame squealed, shaking her shoes. A little white mouse popped out, quickly growing in size once more. Mira stood in its place, raising a quickly transforming arm and launching a punch at Akame’s face. Akame dodged, swinging her sword hard at Mira’s gut. Mira blocked it with her arm, grabbing Akame’s sword and pulling it harshly towards her and Akame with it. Akame’s surprise was evident as she failed to block the hard punch that came at her face, her head knocking back at the force.

Unlike what Mira had expected, Akame’s head snapped back quickly, her sword continuing with their momentum and bashing into Mira’s stomach with the hilt. Mira gasped, trying to protect her stomach from further hits and releasing the katana. The girl in black moved quickly, appearing behind Mira in milliseconds and aiming for her left side. Mira blocked, realising too late it was a fake and found herself on the ground with a hard hit to her right side. 

“Match over. The winner is Miss Night.”

Akame sheathed her sword and held out her now empty hand to Mira which she gratefully took, clambering back to her feet.

“I’m glad to see all four of you have accessed your auras and so no one was too badly injured. You’ll all be ready to join main classes by the competition for certain. It’s next week yesterday, Tuesday to be precise. You should join normal classes Monday but no fighting, simply observing. I want you all to see semblances in action. Take Saturday and Sunday to reflect over everything you will learn over the course of the rest of this week. I will help the four of you to coordinate and master working as a team with Miss Strauss as your leader. Team MEAL will be made official on Monday in which you will be announced to the rest of the school. Until then, abstain from revealing who you are and what you’re doing. Keep your heads down.”

The four girls shared a look at Professor Goodwitch’s words, all silently wondering as to why they were needing to keep a low profile (you know, aside from the obvious). 

“Professor Goodwitch,” Erza spoke up, asking what they were all thinking, “why keep a low profile? I mean, sure we came from other worlds but what are the chances that someone will figure that out?”

“One day, you will return to your worlds. On that day, you cannot leave behind a trail. If everyone knows you – remembers you – if you all suddenly vanished, what sort of questions do you think will be raised? I cannot and will not put this school’s reputation at risk and neither will any of you.” Arms crossed under her bust and stern glare in her eyes, she was an intimidating figure to say the least.

“Understood,” the redhead replied.

After that, they had listened to Ms Goodwitch explain about semblances. They were powers unique to each person that could be considered their special ability, one that was meant to tip any favours in their odds. A semblance also often related to your personality which made it all the more tailored to each individual. 

The school's goal was to train their semblances so that they could better blend in. Or at least, that's what they were calling their magical abilities and Teigu powers. Leone's amazing healing ability, Erza being able to manifest weapons and clothing at will, Mira being able to transform various parts and the entirety of her body at will and, well, unfortunately; no one knew what Akame could do yet. Not that she really needed it (her mastery of swords and physical prowess being more than a suitable substitute). It was more just for added help – as was the intended purpose of semblances. Professor Goodwitch wanted them to participate and win the exhibition match. Despite asking for them to keep a low profile, she still wanted to see if they had the potential of becoming their top students (talk about hypocritical).  The four girls left with their blood pumping through their veins, their hearts racing in excitement for what was to come as they headed to their next period.

The History of Remnant class did well in dampening their excitement, all but Erza who was fascinated the most in understanding this new world’s fundamentals. The others listened because of common sense. If they wanted to understand this world, they would need to pay attention. 

Mira smiled as she watched Leone sneakily pass a note back to Yang. Looking at Weiss, she saw that she too had noticed but unlike Mira, she wasn’t amused. The teacher at the front of the class – Professor Bartholomew Oobleck – was speaking about the war between Human and Faunas (Weiss’ warning for Leone made a lot more sense now) as he wrote with chalk on the board, back turned. He was speaking just a little too fast for Mira to truly understand but she was getting the gist of it. It actually reminded her of the previous War of Worlds back in Earthland – when demons still waged wars against humanity. After all, no matter what world you were in, greed and conflict always remained. Erza seemed to be looking over Blake’s shoulder at something she was doodling, the two getting on well, looking up every once in a while, at the teacher. Akame and Ruby were sneakily munching on gummy bears from under the table, giggling to themselves. Mira frowned at them, turning to look back at Professor Oobleck. He was now zipping around the front of the classroom as he picked up various objects, setting them up on the table. 

“Now then, think about war like this.” Oobleck pointed to the red hard cover book and the green hard cover book which were both stood up at opposite ends of the table. He then brought out a beaker filled with water, spilling it out onto the table. The little bit of water didn’t reach either book and stopped moving. “Red is humanity, green is faunas and the water – the Grimm. Notice that the water will at some point become stagnant and both sides;” he pushed both books down so they now lay flat on the table, closer; “as much as both sides clash, they will join to fight a common foe, unless, however, that foe is pushed back far enough. In this case, humanity felt that after pushing back the Grimm siege for a while, it meant that they could go back to fighting with the faunas. The faunas defended themselves until it become less about defending and more about revenge. Certain, but not all, wanted to do to us humans what we, not all, had done to them. Those caught in-between on both sides continue to fight for the rights of all just as we at the academy do. Others, extremists, will radicalise anyone they can with whatever justice they can so that they can hold all of the power and all of the control-” The school bell rung, signifying the end of the period, “and as they say the rest is history. You are all dismissed.”

Team RWBY and team MEAL stood and exited the class together, on their way to their next shared class where they would meet Jaune. Mira found herself walking beside Yang who, as it turned out, could be rather calm and mature when she wanted to be. Ignoring Yang’s sister, Ruby, telling them to stop being old, they talked about their families. It seemed Blake was the only person on the team without a sibling, whereas Mira was the only person on Team MEAL with siblings. Yang never met her mother, but Ruby’s mother had unfortunately passed away when she was still a young child. Their father, Taiyang, did his absolute best to raise them alongside Qrow, their Uncle. Mira couldn’t help but think he’d done an excellent job.

Arriving at the class listed Grimm Studies in their scrolls, they walked in and took seats near Team JNPR, greeting them on the way. The man at the front of the room smiled, a rather small man with gold piping on his burgundy suit, and began teaching. His name was listed as Professor Port on their timetable.

All of Team MEAL listened closely to this class, recognising it as being a discussion about the monsters they had encountered upon their arrival earlier that faithful day. Grimm: creatures born from the darkness that followed negative emotions. Anger, jealously, hate, and most especially – fear.

The thought alone (ironically) terrified Mira and that was saying something considering she had seen some scary shit (and was part demon, but that’s old news). But now, more than ever, fear was truly their enemy.


End file.
